Destoroyah
1= |-| 2= Destoroyah is a Kaiju from the Godzilla series of movies, first appearing as the main antagonist of the 1995 film Godzilla vs. Destoroyah. Fanon Wiki ideas so far * SpaceGodzilla vs. Destoroyah Possible Opponents * Gamera ** Iris ** Legion * Godzilla ** Hedorah ** Bagan ** Monster X ** King Ghidorah ** Biollante * Cthulhu (Cthulhu Mythos) * SCP-682 (SCP Foundation) * Sonic the Hedgehog ** Dark Gaia ** Chaos * Doomsday (DC Comics) * Juggernaut (Marvel Comics) * Ultraman ** Tyrant ** Ultraman Belial ** Zaigorg * Flandre Scarlet (Touhou Project) * Chernabog (Fantasia) * Red (NES Godzilla Creepypasta) * Desghidorah (Rebirth of Mothra) * Dragon Ball Z ** Cell ** Frieza History When the Oxygen Destroyer was detonated at the bottom of Tokyo Bay in 1954, it revived a colony of Precambrian crustaceans trapped in the strata, and the resulting anaerobic conditions caused the creatures to undergo an abnormal path of mutation and evolution until they finally came to the surface in 1996. Able to grow and evolve by combining with each other, the creatures took on numerous different forms before finally converging into a single gigantic demonic monster. Destoroyah fought Godzilla at the peak of his power and nearly defeated him, but was finally destroyed by a combination of the JSDF's ULT cryolasers and the extreme heat given off by the near-meltdown Godzilla. Fatal Fiction Info Background * Species: Oxygen Destroyer-mutated prehistoric crustacean * Age: 541 million years old * Height: 131ft (Aggregate), 393ft (Perfect) * Length: 3-5mm (Micro), 2-30cm (Crawl), 6-59ft (Juvenile), 196ft (Aggregate), 213ft (Flying), 754ft (Perfect) * Weight: 0.5g (Micro), 33lbs (Crawl), 260 tons (Juvenile), 15,000 tons (Aggregate and Flying), 80,000 (Perfect) * Alias: Destroyah, Destroyer, Destoroyer, J-MO7, Subspecies of Ganimes, Perfect Lifeform, Powers and Abilities * Division and Recombination * Durability * Physical Strength * Micro-Oxygen Manipulation ** Micro-Oxygen Beam/Oxygen Destroyer Ray ** Mico-Oxyen Explosion ** Micro-Oxygen Comet * Energy Draining * DNA Absorption * Variable Slicer * Spikes and Pincers * Stomach Beam Alternate Forms * Micro Form ** Microscopic organisms that compose Destoroyah's cells ** Can reduce fish to skeletons through Micro-Oxygen * Juvenile Form ** Insectoid like creatures roughly larger than humans ** Strong enough to smash through walls and ceilings ** Can crush cars and flip them over with ease ** Jaws can pierce military armor ** Takes bullets like they are nothing ** Capable of firing Micro-Oxygen Beams * Aggregate Form ** Much larger forms, similar to Godzilla Junior in size ** Can tank several freeze cannons ** Strong enough to fight Godzilla Junior ** Able to fire Micro-Oxygen Beams ** Can infect enemies by stabbing them with its mouth and spraying it on the inside * Flying Form ** A form larger than his Aggregate one ** Allows him to fly at high speeds ** Able to avoid hits from Godzilla ** Can keep up with the likes of Mothra Feats * Matched Godzilla, who lifted the 150,000 ton Heisei Mechagodzilla * Overpowered Burning Godzilla in melee combat * Used his tail to drag Burning Godzilla around with ease * Sent Anguirus flying with a kick in the head * Dragged Anguirus around a bit with his tail * Pried open Anguirus' jaws * Drew blood from Burning Godzilla as he approached critical point * Grabbed Godzilla Junior by the throat before flying into the sky and dropping him into a building * Threw Godzilla overhead with his tail * Can keep up with Heisei Godzilla, who can tag SpaceGodzilla, who can traverse outer space * In his flying form, he can dodge Godzilla's Atomic Breath, which can shoot down SpaceGodzilla's crystals * Tagged a supersonic jet with his Micro-Oxygen Beam * Easily caught up to and destroyed several jets * Snatched Mothra, who can fly at least Mach 3, with his tail after she dodged his Micro-Oxygen Beams * In his flying form, it takes two shots of Godzilla Junior's Atomic Breath to bring him down. * It took three Infinite Heat Rays from Burning Godzilla to make him cough up blood ** It took five of the same attacks from an even stronger Godzilla approaching meltdown to force him to retreat * Was unfazed by Anguirus hitting him in the face with some rubble * Endured getting hit with Anguirus' spin attack * Shook off a signal designed to repel Godzilla * Tanks Godzilla's Atomic Breath with no issue * Was unharmed after Mothra slammed him out of the air * Got thrown and slammed overhead by Godzilla * Comparable to SpaceGodzilla, whose cells can absorb a supernova and survive a black hole * In the IDW comics, can fight with Godzilla, who has survived a black hole's explosion * Is widely regarded as Godzilla's most powerful and deadliest enemy * Was originally a colony of microscopic Precambrian crustaceans that mutated from the Oxygen Destroyer * Was Godzilla's final opponent in the Heisei era * Killed Godzilla Junior, Godzilla's son * Was the one who caused Godzilla to die * Has fought other monsters such as Mothra and Anguirus Weaknesses * Vulnerable to freezing temperature; killed by the Super X III and other freezing weapons ** This is because the micro-oxygen in Destoroyah's body liquefy at these temperatures * Is vulnerable to intense heat ** Destoroyah is killed by Burning Godzilla's meltdown in the manga * Somewhat slow and bulky * The floral pattern on Destoroyah's chest may be a weak point, shown when Godzilla blasts it repeatedly with his spiral ray, causing it to bleed and causing Destoroyah to vomit large amounts of blood Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Movie Combatants Category:1990s Category:Godzilla Characters Category:Toho Combatants Category:Japanese Combatants Category:Demon Category:Shapeshifters Category:Psychopaths Category:Animal Combatants Category:Flight Users Category:Kaiju Category:Giant Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Regeneration Category:Eponymous Characters